


Across the Street || Minsung

by vanillasung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Chan, ChanLix, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, IU - Freeform, IU older sister, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Neighbors, Past Character Death, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Seungchan, changbin, changlix, felix - Freeform, gae, han jisung - Freeform, highschool, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunin, lee minho - Freeform, lee yongbok - Freeform, lmhxhjs, minsung - Freeform, seungbin, seunglix, undecided side ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillasung/pseuds/vanillasung
Summary: ❝𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚?❞❝𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙄 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝙒𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙬, 𝙈𝙞𝙣𝙝𝙤!❞'✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵''✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵'Minho and Jisung have been enemies since middle school. Jisung moves into the house across from Minho's. Minho sees things.'✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵''✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵'I swear to god this isn't smut y'all believe me this is gonna be an angsty one.'✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵''✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵'Mostly normal chapters, i rarely have texting chapters'✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵''✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵'highest ranks (at least to me)- #32 in minsung-#17 in hyunin-#221 in lee-#24 in hyunjeong-#15 in gae'✵•.¸,✵°✵.｡.✰ ~_+* ✰.｡.✵°✵,¸.•✵'Date Started: Sept. 3, 2020Date Ended: ongoing
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 11





	Across the Street || Minsung

Minho and Jisung have been enemies since middle school, bickering over everything. But what happens when Jisung starts living across the street from Minho?

WARNING: There _WILL_ be mentions of certain sensitive topics. I can't say which ones, though, or else that would spoil my plot. oh my god wait that sounds so conceited-

_2/3 of these certain topics play big roles in this story, so if you are not comfortable with these then I suggest you don't read. If you still decide to read, when these topics come up I will give a clear warning beforehand._

_*Not exactly a warning, but just a reminder that this is a BL story, and if you do not support the community or dislike BL, you may leave. We do not need any negativity here.*_

The main ship is Minsung, I'm not so sure as to what other ships there will be so you get to help me decide throughout the story :D

I've read other ffs but this is my first time actually making one, so please know that this may not be the best ff you'll ever read. 

bear with me pls :,)

_i hate my name so uh lets just use a name thats a bit better than mine ;v;_

**Abby <33**


End file.
